


Improvement

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Chihiro is desperate to improve his boyfriends god awful music taste.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Improvement

chihiro fujisaki approaches his boyfriends dorm room, knocking softly. the door flies open, revealing mondo. he has an excited grin on his face and is full of energy, as per usual. “hey, cheerio!”

_cheerio. mondo has been calling him that for as long as he can remember. he hated when anyone else called him that, but it felt natural coming from mondo._

mondo pulls him into a bone crushing hug. chihiro lets out a sigh before hugging him back, “hi mondo.”  
when chihiro pulls away, mondo can sense discomfort. “i’m sorry, i try to remember how fragile you are,” he teases as he pushes a strand of sandy blonde hair behind chihiro‘s ear. chihiro rolls his eyes playfully, unable to feel any sort of anger towards the taller boy.

chihiro enters mondos room and sits down on his bed, chuckling at the motorcycle themed bedsheets. “you’re such a stereotype, monny,” he jokes, gesturing to the sheets.

mondo throws a pillow at him and continues setting up the music. chihiro cringes as loud, heavy metal blares out of the speaker. “your music taste is horrible. i keep recommending good songs but you never listen!” he whines.

“cheerio, i don’t listen because because your playlist consists of taylor swift and clairo. in what world do i listen to taylor swift and clairo?” mondo asks, and chihiro lays back on his bed.

“this one! i’m so tired of losing my eardrums everytime i enter this room,” he glares at the stereo and mondo approaches, laying down next to him. he leans over and kisses chihiros cheek, pulling him closer.

“i’m gonna change your music taste,” chihiro declares, “even if it’s the last thing i do!” mondos laughs at the last part, cuddling him close. “i’m sure you will, cheerio. im sure you will.”  
•  
as chihiro folds clothes the next day, he’s interrupted by a loud knocking. he jumps and opens his door, watching as mondo storms in. “did you hack my spotify?!” he cries, and chihiro let’s out a giggle.  
“i mean... i am the ultimate programmer, monny. it was pretty easy. not to mention, your spotify password is “cheerio”.” chihiro teases. mondo lets out a groan. “i was trying to exercise and my entire “go hard!” playlist was just soft songs about love! totally not something to get me in the mood to workout.” he complains.

chihiro tilts his head and grins, “i’m sorry! i thought that was your main playlist. all of your playlists are named some idiotic motivational phrase.” at this point, he was purposely pushing mondos buttons. mondo stares down at the tiny, frail teenager in front of him.

“you know, if you weren’t so damn cute i’d be upset right now,” he buries his face in his hands. chihiro reaches his arms out, signaling for mondo to pick him up. mondo does exactly that, placing a kiss to chihiros lips.

“let’s go to lunch, i can show you more songs!” chihiro says excitedly, dragging mondo out of the room. they enter the lunchroom and are immediately met with glances from a couple students.

chihiro didn’t blame them at all, honestly. he was 4’10 and 90 pounds, while his boyfriend was 6’2 and 168. his muscles were bigger than chihiro himself, so they made for an awkward looking pair. however, they made eachother happy. chihiro couldn’t care less about the looks they got. he was in love.

mondo sits down with his regular group and takes an airpod from chihiro. chihiro waves to taka, leon, and hiro before practically bouncing to his table. he sits with the main group: makoto, sayaka, kyoko, junko, hina, and sakura. makoto nods at chihiro, “hey, chihiro!”

“hi, makoto!” chihiro grins and takes his seat, “wheres everyone else?” he questions. he glances down at his phone and presses play on Softly by Clairo

kyoko points at the other table, “toko and byakuya are over there, no surprise, celeste isn’t feeling well, and hifumi is in the rec room.”

chihiro feels his phone buzz as gets a message from mondo. he reads the text and laughs.

mondo  
this is too soft. play something else.

chihiro  
fine. this one reminds me of us, so you better not slander it.

chihiro hits play on Paper Rings by Taylor Swift and returns to his conversation. “so, hows everything with mondo?” junko asks, taking a bite of her fry.

“umm, good!” chihiro places a finger to his chin, “his music is annoying and he’s four times my size but that’s okay i think,” he chuckles, and they all laugh along with him.

his phone buzzes again and he checks it, unable to hide the smile and rosy tint that grew on his face.

_mondo_  
_now this i can get behind :)_

_chihiro_  
_YAY (^-^)_  
•  
by the time night struck, mondo had listened to the entire folklore album. chihiro was beyond ecstatic about this. betty blares as they lay on mondos bed. “i love this song but i don’t ever want to relate to it,” chihiro jokes, and mondo pushes his arm.

“hey, you know i’d never make you feel that way. you’re like, the best thing in my life,” he smiles, pulling chihiro in closer. the two lay in silence, but that was all they needed. it was perfect.


End file.
